


I Like You A Latte

by anouatfan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anouatfan/pseuds/anouatfan
Summary: “I make killer latte art, except on your drink because you’re kind of gorgeous and you’re watching me make it and oh god my hand always shakes and makes it look awful. I am good at this usually I swear!”





	I Like You A Latte

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on AO3! I found this prompt on Pinterest and now that I have some time on my hands, I decided to get into some creative writing. PS-I would love a beta, but have no idea about where to find one. PM me if you know of any peeps willing to read works!

Killian Jones was pretty good at this whole “latte art” thing. What started out as a distraction on slow day quickly turned into a passion, a challenge to see how creative he could push himself to be.

He started out making simple leaves, growing more confident as his hand steadied, his technique improved, and random zigzags gained recognizable shapes. Whenever he tried out a new design, he tested it on to-go cups first, as few customers made the effort to remove the lid and his failures and imperfections could remain hidden. Two years later, Killian’s lattes were practically legendary. Leaves, hearts, animals, snowmen, pumpkins, he’d even tried his hand at words with moderate success. Whenever someone placed an order, he scoped them out to find something special about them to draw on their drink. If he could make someone smile, even just a little bit, then his job was done.

Killian counted himself fortunate to have a kind boss who encouraged his artwork and supported his schoolwork. Belle started _Books & Brews_ during Killian’s freshman year at Misthaven University, filling a much-needed niche for a quiet place to study with reasonably-priced caffeine for stressed-out students. Belle only hired students, knowing the struggle of trying to make some money to live while maintaining decent grades. She brought Killian on board at the start of his sophomore year when she found him stressing out about a loan shortage and unsure if he would be able to stay at MU to complete his naval engineering degree.

Killian briefly glanced up from his latest creation as the bell on the door jingled, calling out a quick “Be with you shortly” as he finished pouring a sailboat onto the latte of a marine science graduate student. He carefully pushed it across the counter before quickly cleaning his milk pitcher, then moved to the register.

He recognized the blonde mane standing across from him, his palms getting slightly sweaty and the tips of his ears warming. “Hot chocolate, extra whip, plus cinnamon, to go, right, lass?”

She shifted her bag off her shoulder, taking out her wallet. “Yes, but make it for here, please.”

Killian swallowed. She always got her drinks to go, always in a rush, which was fortunate as Killian’s ever-steady hand trembled when she was around. “Absolutely. Total is $2.89, swipe when you’re ready.”

She gave him a small smile as she swiped her card and he handed her the receipt. “Thanks, Killian.” At his look of surprise, she chuckled. “It’s on your nametag?”

Killian’s face started to burn with embarrassment. “Too right, it is. Your hot chocolate will be ready shortly.”

Killian forced himself to take a few deep breaths as he poured his milk and set to making her drink. He had noticed a small keychain dangling from her hand as she paid, the silver swan calling to him to be featured on the dark, rich chocolate. As he began to pour, he caught a whiff of her perfume, and his hand started to shake under her curious gaze. The planned swan rapidly turned into a disorganized array of swiggles, much to Killian’s horror, and he barely had the sound mind to stop pouring before the cup overflowed. He could only stare at what was probably the worst art he had made since his second week on the job.

A tentative hand moved into his line of sight, and his eyes flew up to meet the ones across the counter. “Lass, I am so sorry, I will remake it, no charge. Just give me a moment.”

Surprise flashed across her face. “Why? What’s wrong with this one? It’s beautiful.”

“It’s...it’s awful, I’m so sorry, I’m normally great at this, it’s just…” he reached up and sheepishly rubbed behind his ear.

“Just delicious, looks to me.” She gave him a gentle smile. “Cinnamon?”

“Aye, of course.” He grabbed the canister of whipped cream and sprayed a liberal amount on top, then covered it all with cinnamon. As he pushed the mug into her hands, their fingers brushed, shooting electricity up his arms and darkening his blush. “Again, I’m so sorry, please forgive me, uh…”

“Emma. Swan.” She took a large sip, whipped cream coating her upper lip. “Just transferred in a few weeks ago.” He unintentionally watched her tongue as she licked the whipped cream off, his insides turning to mush.

“Killian Jones. Naval engineering. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I promise, the next one will look better.”

“Well, it tastes fantastic, which is all I care about.” She shifted her bag again and cradled the mug. “I should get to studying.”

“Of course, lass. Sorry to keep you. Let me know if I can do anything for you.” Killian watched as she settled into a large armchair next to the window and pulled out her textbooks.

They quickly fell into a routine, learning more about each other each time Emma came to visit. Killian’s hand steadied until he could make her the perfect swan on top of her beloved hot chocolate. When he pushed across a mug with “Dinner?” delicately spelled out, she nearly came across the counter, grabbing onto his navy apron and hauling his mouth to hers in a passionate lock.

“Is that a ‘yes’, love?” he mumbled over her lips.

“I haven’t been coming here all this time because the hot chocolate is perfection, Jones.” she murmured back, causing him to break into a smile and kiss her again.


End file.
